gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Katamari Damacy
Katamari Damacy is the twenty-fourth game played by Danny and Arin, and is the ninety-sixth game played on Game Grumps. Episodes #I See the Cosmos #CRABS #To the Streets #So Small #Bite-Size #How I Roll #Swan Song #About Town #Big Bear #Danny Goes to the Nudie Bar #Acknowledge My Greatness #Sass Fishing #The World of the Infinite #Serious Penile Conversation #It Gets Big #Udder Nonsense #Picking Up Women #Northpaw #Moon Bounce #Finale Game Information Katamari Damacy (塊魂 Katamari Damashii, lit. "clump soul") is a third-person puzzle-action video game that is developed and published by Namco for the PlayStation 2 video game console. It was first released in Japan, and then later in South Korea and North America. The game resulted from a school project from the Namco Digital Hollywood Game Laboratory, and was developed for less than $1 million. In designing Katamari Damacy, the development team aimed to maintain four key points: novelty, ease of understanding, enjoyment, and humor. The game's plot concerns a diminutive prince on a mission to rebuild the stars, constellations, and Moon, which were accidentally destroyed by his father, the King of All Cosmos. This is achieved by rolling a magical, highly adhesive ball called a katamari around various locations, collecting increasingly larger objects, ranging from thumbtacks to people to mountains, until the ball has grown great enough to become a star. Katamari Damacy's story, characters, and settings are bizarre and heavily stylized, rarely attempting any semblance of realism, though the brands and items used are based on those current in Japan during the game's production. Overall, Katamari Damacy was well received in Japan and North America. The game was dubbed a sleeper hit, and won several awards. Katamari Damacy inspired the development of other video games, and led to the release of seven sequels in Japan and other territories: We Love Katamari (PlayStation 2), Me & My Katamari (PlayStation Portable), Beautiful Katamari (Xbox 360), i Love Katamari (iOS, Windows Phone 7, Android), Katamari Forever (PlayStation 3), Katamari Amore (iOS), and Touch My Katamari (PlayStation Vita). The primary story in Katamari Damacy deals with the aftermath of the planet-sized King of All Cosmos' binge drinking spree that wiped out all the stars and other celestial bodies from the sky. The King (who appears to be chronically dissatisfied with his 5-cm-tall son's small size) charges the Prince to go to Earth with a "katamari"—a magical ball that allows anything smaller than it to stick to it and make it grow—and collect enough material for him to recreate the stars and constellations. The Prince is successful, and the sky is returned to normal. A side-story follows the Hoshino family as the Prince works at his tasks. The father, an astronaut, is unable to go to the moon after it is wiped out by the King, and the daughter, whose name is Michiru, "senses" the Prince's work—she can feel when each constellation returns to the sky. Ultimately, the family, along with their house and town, are rolled up in the katamari that is used to remake the moon. Trivia *Katamari Damacy is one of several games on Game Grumps to have at least 20 episodes. Category:Games Category:PS2 Games Category:Namco Games Category:Now Production Games Category:Third-Person Puzzle-Action Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Katamari Games